Are You Ready For Christmas?
by MAP Miyuki Okado
Summary: Ele só quer passar o natal com a pessoa mais especial pra ele, mas será que ele consegue? Tá sinopse horrivel... Gazette, MxK
1. 23 de dezembro

**Kai POV**

Pude sentir fracos raios de sol adentrarem meu quarto pela fresta da cortina mal fechada, seria mais uma manhã qualquer, se não fosse dia 23/12 quase natal, e hoje fazia um ano que havia conhecido uma pessoa muito especial para mim, o nome dele? Miyavi.

Ainda lembro de como o analisei enquanto éramos apresentados, capturei e decorei cada detalhe daquele ser que prendeu minha atenção, primeiro apenas admirava a coragem de fazer tantas modificações em seu corpo e depois admirei seu jeito extrovertido e logo sua voz e suas músicas, ele era simplesmente maravilhoso, alto, moreno, lindo, belos lábios com um piercing provocante, voz maravilhosa e que toca guitarra muito bem, não demorou muito para que eu me apaixonasse por ele, e o melhor, ele trabalha comigo, somos colegas de trabalho, eu tenho o prazer de encontrá-lo por aí no corredor da gravadora e trocar algumas palavras com ele.

Esses dias ele anda ainda mais animado e eu ainda mais abobado por ele, como ele consegue parecer uma criança mesmo com toda a sensualidade que ele emana? Não tem nexo, não faz sentido algum, será que ele fazia de propósito? Ou nem faz idéia que ele é assim tão maravilhoso e perfeito?

Amanhã é natal, eu quero convidá-lo para passar o natal comigo¹, não sei se ele vai querer, talvez já tenha combinado algo com outra pessoa, mas pelo menos vou entregar o bolo que eu fiz especialmente para ele, bolo de chocolate com cerejas, cobertura de chocolate branco com escritas em chocolate preto, o que está escrito? Por enquanto é segredo.

Me levantei e fui para o banho, antes de mais nada eu precisava acordar de verdade, tomei um banho frio e logo já estava no meu quarto procurando alguma roupa legal para colocar, eu tinha que impressionar hoje, coloquei uma camiseta de manga comprida preta com detalhes em branco, um jeans escuro, uma jaqueta preta simples e um all star completava o visual, depois os acessórios, um colar com uma chave e uma pulseira, ambos de prata.

Fui até o espelho, me avaliei, parecia bem casual, porem bem bonito, só faltava a maquiagem, fiz uma maquiagem básica, afinal era para parecer que eu não tinha intenção nenhuma ao falar com ele, em pouco tempo já havia terminado, sai do meu quarto, mas antes peguei o essencial, como minhas chaves, minha mochila e meu celular, aproveitando para ver as horas, sete horas da manhã.

Fui para a cozinha e preparei qualquer coisa para o pessoal da banda que logo iriam acordar, sempre na mesma ordem, eu, Uruha, Reita, Aoi e por ultimo Ruki, dividir o banheiro era uma tarefa difícil, como Uruha é o mais vaidoso ele tem que acordar antes pra estar pronto no horário, Ruki por ser o mais preguiçoso sempre é o ultimo, sorte que ele não demora para se arrumar, Reita e Aoi, as vezes revezam, mas normalmente Reita que acorda primeiro.

Não demorou muito para ouvir a porta do banheiro se fechando e o som do chuveiro sendo ligado, mais que rapidamente coloquei um fone no ouvido e coloquei uma música no mp4, ouvir Uruha cantando durante o banho era uma coisa não muito agradável aos ouvidos.

Um bom tempo depois posso ouvir um Reita socando a porta do banheiro apressando Uruha que parecia ter morrido no banho, tamanha sua demora, eu não deixaria aquilo estragar meu dia, abri a geladeira e vi meu bolo intocado, pelo menos os meus companheiros tinham senso de segurança, sorrindo vitorioso lembrando da noite passada.

**~ Flashback on ~**

- Não Ruki, esse bolo não é pra você, não é pra ninguém aqui nessa casa – disse sério, o que não era meu normal.

- Mas Kai-Chan é de chocolate e tem cerejas – ele disse fazendo bico e cara de choro.

- Já disse que não e pronto – sim eu tive que tirar forças do útero² para dizer não para ele com aquela carinha irresistível.

- O Kai-Chan é tão malvado comigo – começou a choramimgar.

- Ruki, não faça parecer que eu sou malvado... – tentei falar alguma.

- Então por que eu não posso comer o bolo?

- Por que é pra uma pessoa especial, sem falar que ainda nem ta pronto...

- É para o amor dele Ru-Chan – Reita disse interferindo na discussão.

- O Miyavi-San? – perguntou o baixinho se aninhando nos braços de Reita e eu corei abaixando a cabeça, de repente o chão era tão legal.

- Kai-Chan, só o avoado do Miyavi que não percebeu nada, até o Aoi já sabe da sua queda, não, do seu tombo pelo tatuado maluco.

- Uru, não fala assim de mim – disse em falso choro – mas ele é bem desligado mesmo, o Kai só falta andar com uma placa na testa escrito "Estou apaixonado pelo Myv, me dê ele de natal!"

- Até parece que eu sou assim, se vocês já terminaram de comer saiam pra mim poder terminar o bolo em paz – voltei a fazer a cobertura e não demorou muito para que eles saíssem da cozinha e eu terminasse meu bolo.

**~ Flashback off ~**

- Hoje é o dia tão esperado – sorri falando comigo mesmo.

Com muito cuidado peguei o bolo e o admirei um pouco antes de fazer o embrulho, o papel azul com uma vida azul marinho, ficou muito bonito, esperava que ele gostasse, coloquei o embrulho na geladeira e coloquei a mesa, não demorou para ver Uruha abrindo a porta.

- Ohayou Kai-Chan, hoje é o grande dia heim... – disse piscando.

- Claro Uruha, amanhã é véspera de natal e eu tenho que tomar alguma atitude – disse sorrindo, sabia que minhas covinha haviam aparecido só pela expressão de Uruha.

- Adoro suas covinhas Kai-Chan, eu também queria ter, sabia que as covinhas...

- ... São marca de pessoas bonitas – completei, ele sempre falava a mesma coisa – se Yuu pegar você falando essas coisas pra mim de novo eu que apanho viu – sorri.

- Apanha nada, ele sabe que eu sou só dele – ele piscou sexy e eu apenas ri.

Começamos a comer e não demorou para chegar Reita e logo Aoi, que comeram em total silencio, o humor deles pela manhã era completamente diferentes do meu e do Uruha, lidar com eles pela manhã era o mesmo que jogar campo minado, tinha que tomar muito cuidado para não fazer eles explodirem, se um explodia o outro também ia pelo mesmo caminho.

Por ultimo chegou o nosso vocalista preguiçoso, com um sorriso nos lábios, coisa rara para ele naquela hora da manhã.

- Ohayou – disse animado.

- Ohayou – respondemos eu e Uruha, Reita resmungou algo que deveria querer dizer o mesmo e Aoi nem ao menos respondeu.

- Adoro o bom humor que emana deles a esse horário – disse se sentando ao lado de reita na mesa e começando a comer.

Logo nós já estávamos na porta de casa esperando o esquecido do Aoi conferir se tinha pegado tudo que precisava para ir pro trabalho, mas com certeza ele esqueceria algo, entramos no carro, e como sempre eu dirigi até o prédio da gravadora, entramos e fomos para nossa sala, ensaiaríamos, teríamos folga ate o dia 05/01 para poder viajar e ver a família, uma mini-férias, por assim dizer.

No intervalo do ensaio, eu fui procurar a pessoa que me fazia suspirar pelos cantos e me sentir uma adolescente apaixonada e boba, o Miyavi.

Fui até sua sala de ensaio e nada, até que eu tive a brilhante idéia de usar uma coisa que os povos antigos chamavam de celular, e disquei o número que eu já sabia de cor esperando que atendessem o que não demorou muito.

- Moshi moshi, Miyavi desu – ouvi do outro lado da linha.

- Moshi moshi Myv-Kun, Kai desu – respondi animado sorrindo para o nada.

- KAIII!!! SAI AGORA MESMO DA SALA TE PROCURANDO, ONDE VOCÊ TÁ MENINO? – berrou a frase e eu afastei o telefone da orelha.

- To na frente da porta da sua sala e você?

- To indo praí, tchau...

- Tchau, até daqui a pouco...

- Kai-chan...

- Oi?

- Nada não, depois eu falo – e ele desligou.

Agora eu tava morrendo de curiosidade, ele era tão malvado comigo as vezes, me encostei na parede esperando que ele chegasse, o que não demorou muito.

- KAI-CHAN!! – ele veio até mim quase correndo e me abraçou forte, me levantando e quase rodando e quase me matando sufocado.

- MYV!! EU VOU MORRER!! – foi o que eu consegui berrar para ele, ele então desapertou o abraço, mas ainda me abraçava e eu corei.

- Tudo bem?

- Hai hai – disse animado – Myv-Kun, hoje é dia 23...

- Eu sei – disse sorrindo abertamente – vem comigo – ele entrou na própria sala e começou a procurar alguma coisa.

- Myv-Kun? Ta difícil aí? – perguntei rindo dele procurando alguma coisa.

- Ta ótimo, eu já achei – disse isso pegando um presente – Pra você Kai-Chan, hoje faz um ano que nós nos conhecemos, tem também pro Uruha, pro Aoi, pro Reita e pro Ruki, espero que vocês gostem.

E a minha felicidade começou e terminou na mesma frase, senti meus olhos arderem e abaixei o rosto tentando esconder a minha decepção que eu com certeza deixei transparecer e eu sei que ele percebeu, ele não era tão lento assim.

- Kai-Chan, você ta chorando, o que foi?

Eu não queria chorar, não hoje, não na frente dele, eu tava sendo tão idiota, eu não sabia o que fazer, o que falar, o que pensar, ele pensou em mim, mas apenas como amigo, isso já era o suficiente pra mim a um tempo atrás, mas não agora, não hoje, eu queria ser realmente especial pra ele, por que eu não sou?

- Nada Myv-Kun, só to emocionado que você lembrou – sorri falsamente para ele.

- Kai, pode me dizer o que aconteceu, não foi isso, você me procurou, você quer desabafar ou alguma coisa assim? – ele estava tão preocupado.

Eu ia responder, mas o meu celular começou a tocar e eu o tirei do bolso observando o visor, o virei para que Miyavi pudesse lê-lo, o despertador indicando que meu intervalo havia acabado

- Vai lá Kai-Chan, depois falo com você... – disse meio triste ou foi impressão minha? Peguei o presente e fui para a minha sala ensaiar.

Chegando lá fui bombardeado de perguntas, eu nem prestei atenção, apenas voltei a chorar mais do que antes, meus amigos não me perguntaram nada, Uruha me abraçou e fazia um carinho nas minhas costas para que eu me acalmasse, quando estava mais calmo Ruki me deu um chocolate.

- Comprei pra você, chocolate ajuda a acalmar e também a animar – disse sorrindo como uma criança e eu retribui o sorriso pegando o chocolate.

- Arigatou, desculpa preocupar vocês – disse sem graça olhando pro chão.

- Kai, deixa de besteira, nós somos seus amigos, não precisa pedir desculpa, nós também te preocupamos – as vezes o Reita era tão fofo, Ruki tinha sorte.

- Vocês também receberam presentes do Myv? – perguntei meio tristonho.

- Sim, ele veio aqui e deixou com a gente, mas disse que queria entregar o seu pra você ele mesmo, então não deixou com a gente, até por que ainda tava na sala dele – Aoi disse mostrando um bonequinho dele mesmo – parece que ele que fez...

- Isso explica por que ta tão estranho – eu não me contive e ri do meu próprio comentário.

Abri o meu presente e tinha uma versão minha em boneco com um coração com um M K e eu sorri que nem um idiota nessa hora, precisava falar com ele, o meu era o único que tinha um coração, e com as nossas iniciais, eu ainda era especial para ele não era? No almoço falaria com ele, pediria desculpa pela cena na sala dele e almoçaria com ele, depois chamaria para passar o natal comigo e entregava meu presente para ele.

- Todos nas suas posições, ainda temos muito o que ensaiar – disse indo para trás da bateria e pegando minhas baquetas.

- Esse é o Kai que eu conheço – disse Ruki pegando o microfone enquanto os outros integrantes se posicionavam.

Ficamos mais um tempo ensaiando, até meu celular começar a tocar, olhei para o visor e quase cai do banquinho da bateria tamanha a minha surpresa.

- Moshi moshi, Kai desu – disse atendendo o celular.

- Kai-Chan, to te esperando aqui fora, to preocupado com você – era Miyavi, olhei para o relógio da parede podendo ver que haviam se passado dez minutos do horário de almoço.

- Okay, já saio, bye – desliguei sem esperar resposta – Minna, hora do almoço.

Sem muitas palavras os dois casais saíram da sala e Miyavi entrou enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas.

- Kai, por que você chorou quando eu te dei o presente? – ele parecia triste.

- É que eu não comprei nada, tipo, eu lembro da data, mas eu só fiz um presente pro natal, eu me senti mal com isso, você fez bonecos pra gente e eu não fiz nada pra retribuir – eu disse tudo isso olhando novamente pro chão que parecia tão legal nesse momento.

- Kai, só de você sorrir já retribui qualquer coisa... – eu o olhei incrédulo com o que ouvia e ele ficou vermelho, que vontade de morder - vamos almoçar?

- Vamos sim – peguei minhas coisas e saímos da sala, indo para um restaurante perto da gravadora.

Comemos, bebemos, rimos, brincamos, parecíamos dois bobos, mas eu estava feliz mesmo assim, logo nosso horário de almoço havia acabado e estávamos voltando para o prédio, para mais uma tarde de ensaio, para depois descanso, merecido descanso.

- Adorei almoçar com você Kai-Chan – ele disse empolgado.

- Eu também Myv-Kun, etto, você não quer passar o natal lá em casa? Eu queria fazer uma ceia, mas os garotos vão sair, ai...

- Como assim vão te deixar sozinho Kai-Chan? – ele quase berrou isso.

- Mais ou menos, por isso eu queria saber se você não quer me fazer companhia... – disse sem jeito.

- Quero sim, é obvio! Amanhã que horas no teu apartamento?

- Amanhã as 19:00 horas – disse sorrindo e ele apertou minha bochecha.

- Então até lá... – ele entrou na sua sala e eu segui para minha.

Estava feliz eu consegui, eu o chamei para passar o natal comigo e ele aceitou, o que era a melhor parte de todas, agora só faltava me declarar e quem sabe ser correspondido, pena que essa parte não cabia a mim decidir isso, suspirei e entrei na sala esperando que Uruha e Aoi terminassem de se comer em algum lugar do prédio e voltassem com cara de quem apronta alguma coisa.

Uma tarde de ensaio nunca seria tão demorada...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

¹no japão o natal é visto como um feriado para namorados, eu vi isso em lovely complex

² eu coloquei isso por que é meio obvio que ele não tem útero, então que ele tirou forças de onde nem existia... meu amigo sempre fala isso, ai eu racho demais sempre que ele diz isso


	2. 24 de dezembro

**Kai POV**

Depois de uma tarde de ensaio e depois de deixar tudo preparado para a véspera de natal cá estou eu deitado na cama ouvindo o despertador anunciando que já são 06:00 da manhã... por que tão cedo? A ceia de natal é algo que se começa a fazer o mais cedo possível, é algo que requer muito jeito, nada pode dar errado e não há cozinheiro melhor que eu para fazer uma ceia de natal.

Convencido? Só um pouco, mas podem perguntar pra minha mãe se eu não cozinho bem, ela vai falar que eu deveria largar a carreira musical e começar uma gastronômica, mas nunca eu faria isso, gosto muito da banda e da minha bateria, sem falar que eu não veria o meu Miyavi todos os dias, só de vez enquanto, e isso era inaceitável.

Pensando no Myv daqui a pouco ele vai estar aqui (daqui a pouco aonde? Ainda faltava mais de 12 hrs X.x) então eu tenho que começar a preparar as coisas, mas antes vamos acordar Yutaka!!

Levantei e tomei um banho frio como todas as manhãs, fui para a cozinha e preparei o café da manhã dos integrantes da banda, afinal eles também precisavam comer, estava indo tudo como o planejado.

Estava preparando uma torta quando os quatro integrantes apareceram na cozinha com certo receio de serem expulsos de lá.

- Podem entrar, mas não toquem em nada que não esteja na mesa – disse sorrindo.

Os amigos entraram ainda receosos e viram um simples café da manhã sobre a mesa.

- Mas só isso hoje Kai-Chan? – choramingou Ruki.

- Não – disse pegando uma travessa de varias frutas.

- CEREJA!!! – mal coloquei as frutas na mesa e Ruki já atacava as cerejas que via.

- São pra vocês, comprei duas caixas de cerejas e também tem morango e uvas...

- Não gosto de morango – o baixinho torceu o nariz.

Eu apenas ri voltando a fazer meus pratos para a ceia, faltava o quindão, o pernil, as frutas, o molho de hortelã, mais a salada verde e a salada de frios, estava tudo perfeitamente planejado.

Eles entravam e saiam da cozinha no decorrer do dia e eu sabia que Ruki só entrava lá para roubar algumas coisas dos meus preparativos e também comer algumas (muitas) cerejas, mas eu não estava me incomodando de forma alguma...

Logo pude ouvir Uruha cantando no chuveiro e fui ver as horas, 17:00 horas, estava começando a ficar ansioso, será que o Myv demoraria? Ou ele chegaria antes? Eu tinha que me arrumar urgentemente, imagina se o Myv chega e eu to com essa roupa de lavadeira?

- DEPOIS DO URUHA EU QUE VOU PRO BANHO!!! – berrei da cozinha terminando de arrumar as frutas, tudo estava pronto, tudo estava maravilhoso.

- Mas assim eu vou me atrasar – reclamou Aoi.

- Eu sou o que menos demora no banho, cinco minutos a mais ou a menos não tem realmente importância, tem?

- Tanto faz... – deu-se por vencido.

Agora era só esperar Uruha sair para colocar aquela roupa que estava separada na minha cama desde a hora que acordei, qual roupa? Uma camisa social vermelha, uma calça jeans justa, um sapato e pra completar um chapeuzinho de papai Noel, fora as duas correntes de pratas e as correntes na calça, ficaria legal? Bom pelo que vesti ontem pelo menos feio não ficaria.

Demorou um tempo para que Uruha saísse do banho, logo eu entrei e dessa vez tomei um banho quentinho, afinal, a idéia era relaxar, confesso que fiquei um pouco a mais do que pretendia, saí do Box enrolado na toalha, quando ouço a campainha tocar.

- É o Miyavi-San – vi o rosto de Ruki aparecer com um sorriso sapeca e eu corri pro quarto com todo meu desespero.

- Funcionou Ru-Chan? – ouvi Reita perguntar para o baixinho.

- Perfeitamente, ele saiu em disparada pro quarto, agora nós podemos terminar de nos arrumarmos...

Então era um plano para me tirar do banheiro? Eu ia deixá-los sem comer por três dias inteiro, sem dó nem piedades desses idiotas.

Estava emburrado enquanto me trocava, fiz uma maquiagem com dons avermelhados, mas como eu fiquei parecendo uma puta eu decidi fazer uma maquiagem forte em preto, estava lindo, arrumei o cabelo de forma que ficassem naturais.

Sai do quarto e quem eu encontro na sala? Ele mesmo! Sim leitora quem você esta imaginando, o Myv!!

- O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – ta eu não me segurei.

- UÉ!! VOCÊ QUE ME CHAMOU – sim ele foi mais escandaloso que eu.

- Eu te avisei Kai-Chan – disse um Ruki emburrado.

- Mas não tinha sido um truque para mim sair do banheiro mais rápido? – choraminguei.

- Aproveitamos a situação – disse Reita calmamente.

- E O MYV FICOU ESSE TEMPO TODO ME ESPERANDO?

- Calma Kai-Chan, eu que vim antes, tava ansioso, ai decidi aparecer... – disse sem graça.

Eu estava mais sem graça ainda e com cara de bobo tentando processar as informações, ele tava ansioso para ME ver? Isso era um sonho ou o quê?

- Kai, nós já estamos indo – disse Uruha me despertando e mandando um sorriso safado para mim que corei.

- Hai, feliz natal pra vocês – fui até eles e me despedi de todos junto com Myv.

Estávamos sozinhos e eu não sabia o que falar, o que fazer, talvez nem o que pensar, eu estava corado, sentia minhas bochechas arderem e ele estava na minha frente me olhando preocupado diante o meu silencio súbito e longo, ele devia estar se sentir mal com a situação, primeiro berro para ele depois fico dessa forma, o que eu faço? KAMI-SAMA ME SALVA, SE VOCÊ GOSTA DE MIM UM POUCO ME AJUDA!

Plliiiiiimmmm!!!

Sim, ele gosta de mim, era o alarme do forno, olhei para Myv e sorri, fui pra cozinha fazendo sinal que me acompanhasse.

- Só faltava isso ficar pronto – disse sorrindo.

- Kai-Chan, gomen aparecer antes...

- Que é isso Myv-Kun só fiquei chateado que você ficou sozinho na sala e também por que achei que eles queria me apressar...

Ele sorriu pra mim, um dos sorrisos mais lindos que ele já deu e o melhor de tudo era que apenas eu estava apreciando, era apenas meu, como nos meus sonhos, ele era só meu naquela noite, não importava mais nada, tanto que eu quase deixei a forma cair no chão, morrendo de vergonha.

- Tem que tomar mais cuidado Kai-Chan...

- To meio distraído hoje...

- Eu causo esse efeito nas pessoas– disse convencido passando a mão pelos cabelos retirando-os da frente do rosto.

Apenas ri com a cena concordando mentalmente e terminei de por a mesa.

- Myv-Kun, prefere esperar até a meia noite para comer, ou prefere comer agora e depois ficamos matando o tempo até a meia noite?

Ele pareceu pensar, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo nossos estômagos falaram primeiro, ambos resmungando em alto e em bom som por comida, trocamos sorrisos sem graças e nos sentamos à mesa, depois dos agradecimentos e das orações nós jantamos, tinha tanta coisa que até se os outros gazeboys estivessem aqui sobraria.

Por fim peguei o quindão, e o coloquei na mesa, seus olhos brilharam.

- Você que fez Kai-Chan? – perguntou animado e eu apenas acenei um sim – adoro o seu quindão.

Nos servimos e logo ele já havia pego outro pedaço, depois de nos empanturrarmos de doce nós finalmente levantamos da mesa e fomos para a sala, ligamos a televisão e como sempre nada de interessante, começamos a conversar sobre coisas diversas e completamente aleatórias, até que eu tive a brilhante idéia de abrir um sakê.

Tomamos do liquido enquanto conversávamos e riamos ainda mais animados, estava empolgado para dar meia noite e sempre olhava no relógio, quando já havia ido quase a garrafa inteira por nossas gargantas e eu olhei pela décima vez no relógio ele falou algo.

- Kai-Chan, quer tanto assim que dê logo meia noite? – disse choroso.

- Quero, mas só pra entregar o seu presente Myv-Kun, quero que fique ate depois da meia noite, na verdade, eu quero que você durma aqui – corei, corei de mais com minhas palavras, onde já se viu falar isso – é perigoso ir embora a esse horário, ainda mais depois de tomarmos tanta bebida... – disse apresado.

- Se você não se importar eu gostaria de ficar sim – ele disse passando a mão pela minha bochecha me fazendo corar ainda mais.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi uma surpresa muito grande, ele se aproximou rápido demais, nossos rostos estavam próximos e eu sentia sua respiração bater em meu rosto e eu olhava para seus lábios que estavam sendo molhados pela língua nesse exato momento, fechei os olhos e tive vontade de empurrá-lo para bem longe quando senti uma leve mordida na minha bochecha.

- Myv o que você ta fazendo? – perguntei sentindo corar mais, nem sei se era possível, mas tava me sentindo um idiota.

- Kai-Chan você é tão mordível, que eu não resisti – dizendo isso ele beijou meus lábios, foi um rápido selo, mas havia sido um beijo.

Sorri como um idiota e olhei para minha coxa, estava feliz e morrendo de vergonha, ele tinha feito isso tão do nada que eu nem sabia o que falar.

- Gomen, não gostou?

- Não é isso, foi inesperado – por mais que eu quisesse isso, foi realmente inesperado.

Ele tocou meu ombro me fazendo olhá-lo e então apontou para o relógio na parede e na mesma hora meu semblante se iluminou com um sorriso, fui ate a cozinha e peguei o bolo que havia feito coloquei na mesa e ele veio ate mim.

- Feliz natal Myv-Kun – o abracei enlaçando seu pescoço, pude sentir aquele cheiro que sempre me desnorteava, aquele cheiro que eu era viciado, o cheiro dele, sem falar em sentir a maciez de sua pele que eu tanto amava, como eu o amo.

Após me desfazer do abraço ele abriu o embrulho e eu não tive coragem de encará-lo enquanto lia a simples frase que coloquei sobre a cobertura, qual é? "Aishiteru Myv-Kun", como disse, muito simples, porem muito significativa para mim, estava olhando para o outro lado quando senti ser envolvido por um abraço forte.

- Kai-Chan, eu também de amo.

Ele selou nossos lábios e pediu passagem com a língua, que foi concedida prontamente, nos beijamos de forma lenta e calma, mas ainda assim com todo o sentimento que eu tinha para lhe oferecer.

Por toda minha vida achava que mesmo com as namoradas e namorados que tive não conseguir achar um que eu realmente tivesse amado, mesmo que eu tivesse sofrido, pensava que estava fadado a morrer sem conhecer o verdadeiro amor, mas a um ano atrás o destino me mostrou ao contrario, por nunca em minha vida tinha sentido tanta emoção em um beijo.

Eu realmente amava Myv e agora eu tinha certeza que era correspondido, não precisava de mais nada em troca, apenas continuar ao lado dele por toda a eternidade.

Nos separamos do beijo, ele continuou me abraçando e sua testa estava colada com a minha.

- Ainda não te dei o seu presente – disse beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

- Não? Só de você estar aqui comigo já é o melhor presente que eu posso sonhar em ter.

- Mas ainda vai ganhar mais uma coisa – soltou o abraço e foi para a sala pegar o presente, olhei para o bolo, tinha marca de dedo na cobertura, ele realmente era uma criança.

Ele voltou com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos, me entregou enquanto pegava pratos e colheres pra gente, eu abri e vi um anel, uma aliança! O que isso significava?

- Myv, isso é... – eu estava emocionado, mal conseguia pensar.

- Eu queria me declarar e te pedir em namoro em uma dada especial, mas você foi mais rápido na declaração – ele disse corado, sim corado, raridade... MINHA raridade – talvez seja meio precipitado, mas é que não é de hoje que eu gosto de você...

- Calma Myv, eu amei, eu adoraria namorar com você – pulei em seu pescoço enlaçando-o e beijando sua bochecha.

Ouvimos a porta se abrir e ele corou ainda mais, mas mesmo assim sorrindo.

Os gazeboys apareceram na cozinha, Uruha estava carregando uma garrafa de sakê vazia, Aoi, Ruki e Reita estava relativamente sóbrios, me lançaram olhares pervetidos.

- Atrapalhamos alguma coisa? – perguntou Reita.

- Não, nada, chegaram na melhor parte – disse Myv pegando mais pratos.

- BOLO!! – Ruki veio até a mesa com os olhos brilhantes.

Comemos bolo, bebemos mais algumas coisas e eu dormi abraçado com meu namorado a noite toda, mas não, ainda não tinha rolado lemon, quem sabe qualquer dia desses eu conte como foi a nossa primeira vez, isso depois que ela acontecer claro...


End file.
